This invention relates to a device for releasably holding documents, and more particularly to a transparent hanger bar device for releasably holding one end to a document in such manner that any information or data printed on the portion of the document which is secured beneath the hanger can be observed and is completely legible.
Heretofore a variety of different devices have been employed for releasably securing one end of a document in a device so that the remainder of the document hangs downwardly from the device and can be observed. One of the disadvantages of prior such devices, however, is that the upper end of the document which is retained in the device is completely blocked from view, so that any printed information on that end of the document cannot be observed while the document is retained in the device. One such device, for example, utilizes a housing having rotatably mounted therein in a plurality of rollers, which are mounted to rotate adjacent the face of the housing about a common axis. One end of a document may then be inserted through a slot in the housing and beneath the peripheral surfaces of the rollers, and in such manner that such end of the document is releasably secured beneath the rollers and an adjacent wall of the housing. Unfortunately, it has been customary in the past to employ solid, opaque or non-transparent rollers, which overlie the end of the document which is secured in the device, and which therefore prevent anyone from observing any information printed on the face of that portion of the document that is positioned beneath the rollers.
Further than this, prior art devices of the type described have been rather expensive to manufacture, and difficult to assemble. Moreover, most such prior art devices have been rather heavy making it difficult to secure the device to the surface of a stationary or movable support.
It is an object of this invention, therefore, to provide a novel, transparent document supporting device which enables one to observe any printed information located on the face of that portion of a document, or a series thereof, which is releasably secured to the device.
A further object of this invention, therefore, is to provide a light-weight document supporting device which is made entirely from transparent materials, so that any information printed on the surface of that portion of the document which is secured to the device, can be observed and read at all times while the document is retained in the device.
Other objects of the invention will be apparent hereinafter from the specification and from the recital of the appended claims, particularly when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.